Planet of the Phermones
by WriterWho
Summary: She's alone. On an alien planet. Outside a sex shop. Amelia Pond grabs some time alone.


Amy had lost the Doctor a while a go, and for once she was glad. Normally on an alien world she'd be keen to have him by her side, every step of the way. But today was different, because in the hustle-bustle mix of extravagant stores and exotic scents she'd stumbled upon a sex-shop. It was no earth sex shop either, there were things in there which would fit far more holes than those possessed by a human, things large enough to give her a headache just from staring at them. But as she stood there now, the bare legs beneath her tiny skirt closer than usual, the bizarre objects were having quite an effect.

Her nostrils were tingling first of all, her eyes flared and her cheeks flushed red. There was something else too, that throbbing at the top of her legs, and a strangest light headed feeling which, despite her best efforts, made Amelia Pond, stood there in the middle of an alien street, begin to moan. And it wasn't just her either. The people around her, people who looked like people who spoke no human words like she'd ever heard, started to do the same. Except they didn't look embarrassed, they just stood there, grinned, moaned and rushed inside the shop.

No way. Amy thought to herself. I can't go in there. And somehow she resisted temptation. But her palms were too sweaty, her heart beating to fast and her legs wobbling too much to ignore. She'd have to find somewhere else.

She looked briefly around her to ensure the doctor and her husband were nowhere to be seen before running down the street. Halfway along a row of bizarre little stalls garnished with scarlet robes and purple flowers her knees buckled and she moaned with a sudden burst of pleasure. Despite the knowing smiles of the people around her, Amelia still felt hideously embarrassed. And then she found it. Unlike the other stalls perched against brick walls, she'd found herself a shop. A real, alien shop which looked just like a Debenhams with rows of dresses and bargain baskets.

She raced inside through glass double doors and grabbed an item off the shelves. Amy Pond fell against the stall outside the changing rooms, smiling at the pretty young woman standing there fiddling with a device which looked like nothing Amy had ever seen. The woman smiled, deep blue eyes looking up at her beyond a lock of blonde hair. 'Just the one is it?' She asked.

Amy nodded, panting and scared to open her mouth incase she moaned again. The woman looked at her oddly. 'Okay then...' the girl forced a polite smile. 'In you go.'

Amy nodded, cheeks as rosy as apples as she hurried almost cross legged to the nearest stall and pulled the door shut. She tossed the item aside, sat herself down and pulled off her skirt. She tossed the tiny piece of denim on the floor. She looked at herself in the mirror, little pink knickers shrivelled atop her long, bare and perfectly smooth legs. Her hair was sweaty, the constricted pleasure shivering through her body clear on her pouting lips and heaving chest.

She ran her fingers over the thin cloth between her legs, teasing herself through the fabric. The core beneath her long, delicately painted fingers was hot and throbbing. She cold wait no longer and so, impatiently, she shoved a hand down her pants. Amy put her head back and sighed, her hands still teasing but closer now, she could feel her skin on skin. The finger ran along her slit, the flaps dripping wet. Her clit was hard, coated in her own sticky fluid, already a few rubs away from climax. But Amy was a professional, she knew how to tease and when alone that was no different. This was the first sneaky wank in public she'd had for years - she was going to enjoy it.

Moving her hands as far away from her clit as possible, she pressed her first finger deep inside the slot. She tensed around herself, the digit squeezed between two throbbing walls.

'Are you alright in there?' The pretty girl asked from outside the door. 'You've been a while.'

Amelia's heart beat faster, a layer of sweat quickly forming on her cheeks. For a moment she was tempted to withdraw and stand up straight, but her fingers refused to budge. The thrill of being caught too strong, and with the image of the pretty young woman a foot away from her while her finger was stuck inside her and her own scent all around her too potent to ignore, she opened her lips to speak.

'I'm fine thanks' Amy said, her words muffled by the pleasure pulsating from her core

'Are you sure?' The woman asked. Amy peered down, the woman's shoes shuffling beneath a considerably large gap in the door. She looked closer, the woman's skin pink and soft, her ankles so round and perfect atop her little feet. Amy could almost see her knees, and she leant down to get a better look.

'Absolutely.' Amy nodded, staring at the girls legs with an overwhelming desire so reach out and stroke them. Instead she slid another finger inside herself and begin to gently push.

'There's a sale on today.' The woman continued, leaning against the door and obscuring Amy's view, a clear move to engage in casual conversation.

'Is there really?' Amelia asked. There was a pretty girl outside her door, she wasn't going to complain. She looked at these slender calves. It wasn't like she was attracted to women, she did have a daughter after all. Of course there was Selena in sixth form but that hardly counted. But as Amy was sat there now, with her finger tucked deep inside herself and a dampness streaming down her arm, she'd take a look at whatever skin wasn't her own. But the view wasn't enough, she wanted more.

Carefully Amy stood, the woman waiting patiently outside. The knickers slid down her legs, leaving a stream of her own fluids like a varnish over her thighs. She leant against the door, her pert nipples pressed through her shirt against the wood. It was an awkward position, her one arm pulling her down with fingers still trapped inside her slit while trying to lean over the door.

'What on?' Amelia Pond asked, quiet words almost a moan as she at last caught sight of the woman in full. She was staring straight down her top, the blonde's breasts barely contained by the tight uniform. Before Amy had noted the girl was pretty but in the midst of the moment she seemed beautiful, blonde locks framing those blue eyes perfectly as she looked up to answer her. 'Every thing really. Shirts, lingerie, skirts...'

Amy nodded politely, her right hand growing tired and so she replaced the fingers with her left. She went to placed her right hand over the door but withdrew it quickly as she noticed her fingers were glistening and wet. The woman looked up at her again, still listing inane items of clothing and catching Amelia's eye. The woman looked quickly away. 'And thats about it.' the girl smiled politely, sharply, backing away. 'Call me if you need me.'

Amy nodded, and the girl smiled as she hurried quickly away. Pond caught a final glance of the creases behind the woman's perfect knees, watched her ass wiggle around the corner and sighed, backing down and slumping on the seat. What did I do? She asked herself, looking in the mirror. There she saw the answer. Her hair was brushed across her forehead with sweat, her cheeks red, her eyes filled with the look she saw in Rory's ever time they met across the console room - of course the girl had looked embarrassed, Amy had made it so obvious. And the gap in the door had allowed woman to surely she her feet spread unnaturally far apart, even her shoulder was unsubtle, moving gently up and down as Amy absent mindedly continued to rub. Amelia had scared the girl away by so blatantly getting off on her. That was a first.

But if women were going to work for Amy as well then she was lucky because she had one of the best examples right there with her. Boys were always chasing after her, she'd even been a kissogram for god sake, what better piece of woman hood than the be sat right before her now?

Amelia faced the mirror, the feeling from outside the sex-shop returning to fill the space what had momentarily been shame. She pouted as she watched herself move in the mirror, enjoying the way her body arched to push those poor, shrivelled knickers over her petite, rounded feet. She was loving the way she sat there, bare beside her socks on her bottom while completely over dressed on top. She'd soon fix that. Amy shrugged off her denim jacket and momentarily removed her fingers with a groan to unbutton her white satin shirt. The clothes fell to the floor and Amy admired her naked self in the the mirror. Her long, sweaty body smooth without a wrinkle. Her nipples were almost as rosy pink as her slit, long and hard and begging to be touched.

Amy used her own juices to massage them, groaning softly as the pleasure throbbed in her chest as well. She took the softness of her small breasts into her hands, raising them up to suck gently on the teet. Once they were both as wet as she was below she trailed her fingers over her stomach and placed them on her lips. She rubbed her slit gently once more, the feeling greater now she had something to look at. She watched herself moan, her legs shudder as she pushed a finger back in, her thumb twirling over her hard nib.

Amelia Pond felt something fall into place deep inside herself, and with a rush of pleasure she began to rub her fingers faster. It took her a moment to realise the sound she was making, the dampness of her lips flapping against each other and creating that moist, damp thudding. She was trying to retain some dignity at least, and so she could enjoy her self fully without making a sound she wiped her slit clean, scooping up her juices and raising her now soaked and wrinkled hand to her mouth where she could lick herself clean. She enjoyed the salty flavour of herself, the taste arousing her further. She was close now.

Frustrated by the cramped space Amy made a move to get more room. She stood and place her one foot, still covered by a sock, on the seat whilst stretching the other out towards the door, her hot buttock pressed against the wood. She leant forward, her lips parting wide enough now to get better purchase. She replaced her right hand once more, dipping three fingers inside herself, four. Her thumb worked against her clit and Amy moaned, leaning further forward and placing her left hand on the mirror. Ignoring the sticky fingerprints she left there. The pleasure was building now, her long legs shaking.

She leant over, unable to support herself fully. Amy leaps her chest across her raised thigh, her sweat covered face pressed against her knee. She watched herself in the mirror, her eyes meeting her eyes and she watched herself moan into her leg. Everyone in the building must have known what she was doing now. The door was shaking as she rocked into her hand, the moist flapping was louder than ever as she pressed her four fingers as deep as she could. She couldn't even suppress her moans as she panted into her leg.

'Yes...' She watched herself sigh against her skin, teeth grated. 'fuck me Rory...'

She grunted against her knee, her whole body shaking. Her second hand joined her first, working around the dampness dripping along her thigh, she cold barely stand, the whole cubicle shuddering as five fingers twirled within herself. She moaned and groaned, the pleasure surging. She forgot she was in public, she forgot who she even was as she slid off the seat, slamming into the mirror as her orgasm hit harder than it had in a long time. Her voice broke and she screeched, slumping against the wood panties panting.

There was a knock on the door.

'Amy?' It was the doctor. 'Are you alright in there? The nice little lady on the desk told me you were in here. She looked rather embarrassed I must confess. I hate it when people get starstruck...'

Amelia Pond leapt from her place on the floor, her bare back surely visible through the gap beneath the door. She stood quickly, sliding on her top back over her shoulders, followed by her jacket and skirt. She straightened the tiny fabric, shoving her knickers in her coat pocket - too soaked to roll back up her legs. She brushed her hair aside, wiping her cheeks clean of sweat and breathing deeply out. It was the best she could do.

Amy tentatively opened the door, the item of clothing she'd picked up on entrance clutched in her hand. She caught sight of the blonde woman, who looked at Amy and smiled. Amelia smiled back, noticing that the girl's shirt was a few buttons more open than earlier. No wonder she'd looked embarrassed.

'Yes, about time.' Amy grinned, still breathing deeply. 'Lets go.'

The Doctor looked horrified, Rory awkwardly joining him from around the corner. 'We're not leaving yet Pond, this place's amazing. Planet of the pheromones! Best marketing tool in the galaxy - walk past a restaurant and they'll make you feel hungry, walk past a DIY store and you'll get an overwhelming desire to put a shelf...' He looked around him, admiring the clothes shop in all it's glory. Talking of which - I have the strangest feeling I need a new bow tie. See you in a mo!' He beamed, running out of view in a second.

Rory approached his wife with a tentative nervousness about him. 'Those pheromones he was talking about... There was a sex shop down there.' He nodded towards her legs, a stream of fluid still running down her soft skin and piling in a sticky pool around the tops of her soaking socks. It was hardly surprising he noticed, the odour of her sex filled the shop.

Amy nodded ashamedly. 'Yeah, I walked past there, maybe I lingered a little too long...'

Rory smiled slyly. 'I walked past there too.' He nodded at the item in his wife's hands. She looked at it for the first time. It was a corset. 'Lets go the till Mrs Williams.' Rory grinned. 'Then back to the TARDIS...'


End file.
